narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daichi Hayato
Daichi Hayato is a Chunin level Iwagakure Shinobi, he is widely known for having almost zero talent in both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu and a normal level of Taijutsu, however he fully compensates for this huge lack of skill using nothing but pure Bukijutsu. His usage of weapons is excellent, he is considered a genuis when it comes to handling weapons and even making weapons as well, his remarkable skill in this field gave him the Nickname The Ultimate Weapon, while being exetremly powerful however, he still couldn't reach the rank of jonin yet due to his inability to teach students the usage of diffrent ninja skills other then bukijutsu itself, his power however has still made a pretty famous shinobi in Iwagakure, and a valuable asset to his village. Background As a child, Hayato was bullied and picked on a lot at the academy by his fellow students due to his lack of talent in nunjutsu and genjutsu, making hima complete outcast. He struggled to pas the academy tests, and was picked on an mocked constantly for his lack of talent, the only time his bullies were silenced however is in target practice, as Hayato did show a remarkable talent in Shurikenjutsu from a very young age. After graduating his teacher ...... was very interested in his high level of Bukijutsu skills and decided to teach him basic Fuinjutsu enough to be capable of storing weapons to make full use of Hayato's only talent. Personality As a result of the exessive bullying Hayato suffered from, Hayato has become very agressive, he keeps a taugh act all the time, and finds it very hard to trust others or get close to them which made it very hard for him to get used to his team members. Behind his taugh act however, Hayato is a kind person who cares about his freinds and his comarades which slowly starts to show as he spends more time with his team members........ Abilities Hayato is a Bukijutsu master and a weapon specialist, while he obviously lacks talent in ninjutsu or genjutsu he fully compensates for it using his exetremly high level usage of weaponry and tools. Hayato is proficent with almost all types of bukijutsu (Shurikenjutsu, Kenjutsu....) and capable of using a variety of weapons, to carry these weapons along with him, Hayato was forced into learning basic Fuinjutsi (sealing jutsu) to learn how to seal and store weapons, something that was very hard for someone with very low talent in nijutsu, Hayato's weapons of choice are Shuriken, swords and is also exceptionally skilled at using Staffs (Bojutsu). Shurikenjutsu From a very young age, Hayato was always blessed with a very eyesight, as he always managed to hit every target back in the academy everytime with exetrem precision, his throwing and reaction speed is also remarkable, as he was the first to react when several enemy ninja threw kunai at his team in their first real mission and countered them rapidly all at once with shuriken. All alone, Hayato learned several ways of using shuriken, such as attaching strings to them to control their tragectory and deflecting one shuriken with another shuriken to direct it at a target in a blind spot, something that greatly impressed his teacher when he used it in their first mission. After learning Sealing jutsu, hayato managed to take his skills to a whole another level as he became able to quickly summon shuriken and throw them in exetremly rapid succession, this makes it almost impossible to wave sings in front of him due to the sheer speed of his thrown shuriken, which makes the usage of ninjutsu very difficult against him, his precision also increased and range has become much wider, capable of hitting targets from a long distance something that requires more precision and a lot of arm strength. Kenjutsu Hayato is a very skilled sword user, his technique is very similiar to that of Iaido, in terms of sheathing and re-sheathing the sword quickly while slashing the enemy. Knowing that he could not infuse his chakra with his sword and incorporate ninjutsu into his kenjutsu, Hayato instead concentrated on training his slashing speed, using this Hayato learned how to generate incredible cutting force into his slashes by using nothing more then raw speed, enough to cut big trees or even through rock. when using kenjutsu Hayato often damages his enviroments heavily slashing everything in his way while trying to attack the enemy. Bojutsu Hayato makes use of staffs very proficintley, using one edge of the staff to defend and the other edge to quickly counter attack the enemy, using this weapon Hayato aims at breaking the enemy's bones and incapacitating them. the spinning movements of his staff are incredibly fast and very hard to keep up with which he uses to confuse his enemies, and to also generate much more power behind his attacks. Kayakujutsu This is one of Hayato's favorite Bukijutsu styles that revolves around the usage of explosive tags, he uses them for all sorts of purposes, such as diversions, traps, or even to finish off an enemy, the most terrifying aspect of Hayato's usage of this style is the fact that he can proficintley stick explosive tags at an enemy without them noticing at any minute during the fight, a skill that makes it difficult to approch him and fight at close range. Poison Techniques and Acupuncture To further enhance his weaponry's leathalty, Hayato learned the way to imbue his weapons with poison, he uses this method ith almost all his weapons, shuriken, kunai, Senbon, and even swords, making his attacks very deadly, especially combined with exetremly fast sword and shuriken techniques. Hayato uses a set of several complex and fatal poisons and also makes use of them in the form of gas bombs. Using his knowledge of the human physiology, Hayato can hit and target precise points to incapacitate an enemy through Acupuncture, the damage dealt using this method can be fatal, his weapon of choice to do this is senbon which are much more suitable for target precise points.